


Come to Me in the Night Hours

by claryharry



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU Bellarke, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, So yeah, The 100 - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it turned out really cool, bellarke AU, bellarke fluff - Freeform, this was based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Bellamy has a nightmare about Clarke. He can't just stay home, he has to make sure she's alright.





	Come to Me in the Night Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the same prompt I got for a malec fic. I received the prompt for both malec and bellarke, so here's the bellarke version. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Clarke Griffin hated more than anything, it was being rudely awakened in the middle of her precious sleep. Although, at this point she couldn’t really consider it precious seeing as she woke to find herself drooling on her notes from class. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but medical school was kicking her ass. 

“God, what time is it?” she groaned, dragging the sleeve of her sweater across her mouth. She looked to the clock above her TV and a feeling of relief washed over her. It was two-fifteen in the morning on a Saturday; she had plenty of time to crawl into her warm, comfy bed and sleep for hours. 

Clarke didn’t realize the knocking was what had woken her up in the first place until it came again, this time followed by a worried call of her name. She quickly got up from her chair at the kitchen table and padded over to the door, stopping to look at herself in a mirror. 

“Christ,” she muttered. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, and messy was exactly the right word for it. Bits of hair were falling out everywhere and she had a halo of frizz. There were dark purple bags under her eyes and if she was being honest with herself, she looked like hell. 

She undid the locks on her door, wondering who the hell was outside of her apartment calling her name at this time. When she tiredly opened the door, she found her best friend, Bellamy Blake, staring at her with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, thank _God_ ,” he breathed out and stepped into the apartment. Clarke closed the door and followed him to the living area where he was standing in front of the glass coffee table with shaking legs.

“You, Bellamy Blake, have never been a religious person. Pray tell what you are thanking God for,” Clarke said as she walked to stand in front of him. “You must have found some way to get rid of Octavia’s boyfriend if you’re thanking the man upstairs for something.” 

Bellamy wiped at his eyes and looked down angrily at his best friend. “This isn’t a joke, Clarke!” 

Clarke flinched away from Bellamy, caught off guard by how loud his voice had gotten. 

His face softened quickly and he took a step toward Clarke, hand reaching out to rest on her arm. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice,” he said. “Come here.” Bellamy pulled Clarke into him, burying his face into her neck and finally letting himself relax against her. 

“Bell, seriously you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” Clarke said, her voice slightly muffled by Bellamy’s shirt. Even though she was extremely worried about Bellamy, she took a minute to enjoy this moment with their bodies pressed together. She craved his touch constantly when she was around him and not in the he’s-my-best-friend way. But she could never tell if Bellamy felt the same, despite Raven and Octavia’s insistence that he was in love with her. 

Bellamy pulled away from Clarke and she tried to mask her disappointment with a look of friendly concern. 

“I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” His warm brown eyes were staring into her stormy grey ones. 

Clarke’s heart swelled in her chest. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t just picked up the phone and called. He really had to see for himself that she was all in one piece. “I’m fine. A little sleep deprived, maybe.” 

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said honestly. 

Clarke made an impulsive decision to raise her hand to rest on the side of Bellamy’s face. She wasn’t expecting him to close his eyes and lean into it. “So stay,” she whispered. 

Bellamy’s eyes opened slowly and he removed her hand from his face. He clasped both of her small hands tightly in his much larger ones. “Not just tonight, Clarke,” he whispered. 

Clarke was pretty sure her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and she thought she might be going slightly cross-eyed. He couldn’t possibly be going where she thought he was.

“I don’t want to leave you ever,” he concluded. Clarke was almost positive she was dead. Her mind went blank and her heart exploded. She moved her mouth as if she was trying to speak, but she had no words.

Bellamy suddenly looked a little panicked and he dropped Clarke’s hands quickly. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you probably don’t feel the same, but-” 

It was now two-thirty in the morning, Clarke Griffin was exhausted and wide awake at the same time, and the boy she loved was apologizing for returning the feeling. She decided she’d take being forced out of her sleep if it meant she got to have Bellamy. 

Her body finally caught up with her mind and she suddenly found herself in Bellamy’s arms, her legs wrapped around his torso. He stumbled a little bit, but remained upright. “Fuck it,” she breathed and her lips collided with his. 

Clarke felt as Bellamy began to smile into the kiss, sliding his hands under her thighs to keep her from falling. He broke away for a second, eyes smiling. “There’s gotta be a more comfortable way to do this,” he said.

“I _do_ have a bedroom, y’know,” Clarke said in a hushed tone. 

Bellamy could get to Clarke’s room with his eyes closed, he’d been in there so many times. He never thought in his wildest dreams he’d be able to go in there under these circumstances. 

They fumbled through the dark, finally collapsing onto the bed in a fit of giggles and kisses. Bellamy was suddenly very glad he’d had that nightmare. 

“Wait, so does this mean you _like_ -like me?” Clarke laughed, a little breathless.

Bellamy’s smile widened. “I kind of love you,” he responded with a shrug.

“Well, I kind of love you, too,” Clarke whispered.

It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of their two hearts beating for each other. Clarke had a thought and couldn’t resist teasing Bellamy.

“So, you were thanking God for _me_ , huh?” Clarke said, smirking up at the boy who had stolen her heart years ago. 

“I thank God for you every day, Clarke Griffin.”


End file.
